


Sleepover

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Cross-Generation Relationship, Fili matchmaker, Light-Hearted, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili are in their early/ mid twenties and are having a sleepover at their uncle's. Kili has had a crush n Thorin for a long time and is devastated when long-time bachelor Thorin reveals there is someone he likes. But Kili is in for a pleasant surprise.</p><p>Bit of light-hearted fun for my OTP with a twist for more at the end ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Really twenty-one was way too old to have sleepovers. And even more so sleepovers with your brother at your uncle's. But Kili didn't care. He enjoyed these rare evenings more than anything else, longed for them during the long months that Thorin was away. Fili did too, but Kili was sure it wasn’t in the same as he did.

Now he is watching Thorin talk animatedly with his brother about the state of the country and ‘abhorrent political decisions’ from under his long eyelashes, whilst shovelling pasta into his mouth. He loves to listen to his uncle talk. The subject is irrelevant really. Thorin could make the user manual for the dishwasher sound thrilling, with his deep rumbling voice that simply demands to be listened to.

Suddenly Thorin stops talking mid-sentence and frowns at Kili. “Are you okay?” he cocks his head.

Kili can feel a deep flush run up his neck as he realises he had been staring in idolisation. “Yeah,” he mumbles, quickly scooping more food into his mouth.

“We're boring him,” Fili remarks. “Sorry Kee.”

But Kili shakes his head wildly, throwing his brother daggers as he makes him feel uninterested and immature. “No, not at all, I was listening!” he adds almost defensively, afraid to give Thorin the impression he does not care.

“No, Fili is right,” Thorin responds, however, picking up his own fork again. “Enough about that. How have you been? How's college?”

Kili flushes even more at the sudden change of focus, feeling like the grown up conversation has been changed just for him - the youngest, argh! “Yeah good,” he mutters, cringing at how ineloquent that sounds. “College is fine.” _Damn it, Kili, talk! You're not normally this shy!_ Yet his mind appears to have turned into a gelatinous mess melting under his uncle's gaze.

“Good,” Thorin nods, frowning still at his nephew's unusual quietness. “And everything else okay?” He does not want to come across as intrusive, but quietly he adds, “Anyone special I should meet?”

 _Special?_ Kili blinks for a moment at the question, then feels himself blush even more as he lets his fringe fall in front of his face, wanting to disappear into the sofa.

“Nah,” Fili answers for him when he doesn't, much to his dismay. “Kili is just enjoying all the attention he's getting. Keeps his options open.”

Kili struggles not to launch himself at his brother for that comment, which makes him look like some sleep around flirt. Which to be fair isn't entirely untrue; he always had been flirty and he did get a lot of attention. Nor had his real life-long crush stopped him from getting some experience under his belt. But Thorin does not need to know any of that!

“No-one special,” he mutters, prodding at his food whilst throwing Fili more daggers from under his eyelashes. Of course Fili doesn't need to impress their uncle. He had already graduated in media studies from uni and was now working as a columnist for a national newspaper, closely following in their uncle's footsteps as a reporter. Fili is the perfect nephew, so Kili muses; someone Thorin could discuss politics with for hours, who has things to show for. And suddenly Kili feels childish and unworthy in Thorin’s eyes.

“Well, you'll meet someone nice soon, I'm sure,” Thorin remarks casually, only adding salt to his wounds.

 _I already have!_ Kili wants to reply. _If only you would see it!_ But he keeps his mouth shut and just nods.

“And you, uncle, anyone special we should know about?” Fili suddenly asks brazenly.

Kili feels like his chest is freezing into a solid block of ice and the world has stopped turning. Thorin hasn't had a partner for as long as he can remember. And that information was all Kili needed to know - wanted to know.

Now he finds himself holding his breath in anticipation of an answer he's not sure he wants to hear.

Thorin hesitates for a moment. But when he finally speaks the devastation is all encompassing as Kili’s world burns down around him. “There is someone... “

“Oh?” Fili asks in as much surprise, although he throws his baby brother a cursory glance only to find that Kili is avoiding his eye. “And when do we get to meet her?”

“I have not told them yet how I feel,” Thorin responds. “And I don't know if they feel the same.”

“I need the loo,” Kili jumps up a little too abruptly. And as he rushes out of the living room, fighting back his overwhelming heartache, he has failed to notice both Thorin’s choice of neutral pronouns or the slightly lingering glance in his direction as he answered Fili’s question.

As he flees into the bathroom his head is pounding. _There is someone._ Of course it makes bugger all difference whether there is someone or not as even if there was no-one Thorin would never choose to date him. After all he's his nephew! And yet up until then he could have believed it. That one day it could happen. That there was a chance, a tiniest glimmer of hope. And even if it could never be him, at least whilst there was no-one then Kili could kind of deal with that. At least no-one was having that which he wanted more than anything!

He furiously splashes cold water into his face, trying to get a grip on his emotions.

By the time the brunet returns after what he hopes was not an unreasonable amount of time to get himself under control the conversation has already moved on to the UEFA 2016 and last night's game and Kili does his very best to join in the conversation like he is expected to, offering fabulous strategic advice that every sofa based football manager should know.

And after Thorin has cracked open some more beers and pulled a giant bag of crisps out of the cupboard the unwanted revelation from earlier is almost forgotten.

However, after Fili announces he's going to bed and wishes them good night - he had never been a night owl, like Kili and Thorin were - an awkward silence settles between him and his uncle that was never there before.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Thorin clears his throat after what feels like minutes have passed.

“Yeah. Think I might just go to bed too, I'm tired,” Kili answers more gruffly than he'd intended and he's already on his feet.

But Thorin, to his surprise, grabs his wrist. “About earlier … what I said…  about there being someone…” his uncle begins.

“I'm happy for you,” Kili retorts with the only possible thing there is to say.

“Are you?” As Kili remains standing, Thorin pulls himself to his feet also.

“Sure. When will we meet her?” Kili asks with forced politeness, avoiding Thorin's eyes.

“I never said it was a her.”

“Oh…” Kili looks up in surprise at that, but Thorin's stark blue eyes make him feel dizzy and he averts his gaze again.

“Does that bother you?”

“Uncle, you know I'm gay, why would that bother me?” Kili almost snaps. 

“Well... “ Thorin clears his throat again, “you seemed surprised.”

“Surprised is hardly the same as disapproving!” Kili retorts harshly, then cringes. “Sorry Thorin, I didn't mean to snap. Guess I really need to go to bed. I would like to meet him. Make sure he is, you know, good enough for my uncle,” he fakes his usual flair and humour. _No you don't! You want to tell this guy to take a flyer!_

“Well,” Thorin smiles, taking a step forward, “how about you meet him now?”

Before Kili barely has had time to raise his eyebrows in confusion, Thorin has cupped his face in his sleek hands before he softly but unmistakenly kisses him on the lips.

The air vanishes from Kili’s lungs in a surprised gasp and his eyes grow wide as dishes. He stands nailed to the floor, unable to move, unable to react to what has just happened.

“I guess this is where I find out if he does feel the same…” Thorin says softly, gazing deep into Kili’s wide shocked eyes. His hands are still threaded in his auburn hair. His lips no longer touching but close enough that Kili can feel Thorin's breath on his face.

“M-me?” Kili stutters finally. He sways under Thorin's gaze, unsure that he's not dreaming.

“If you don't,” Thorin says, Now pulling his hands away, “then tell me honestly and we forget this happened.”

“No! I mean, yes!” Kili replies breathlessly before throwing his arms around Thorin's neck and crushing their lips together.

This time the kiss is not a tentative brushing but full blown fire exploding between them as Thorin pulls him into his arms and answers passionately. The kiss tastes of beer and sour cream tortilla chips and something uniquely masculine that belongs to Thorin only. Of all the guys he had kissed before, none had ever felt this good. The scratch of Thorin's moustache and beard against his lips just heightens his arousal even more and he can feel the stirring between his legs throb through him.

When Thorin pulls away he's left breathless and panting, swaying on his feet. “Me,” he repeats, seemingly all other words in his vocabulary forgotten.

“Yes, you,” Thorin smiles, brushing a strand of hair out of Kili’s flushed face.

“Why didn't you say before?”

Thorin thinks about that a moment. “You are my nephew. I've known you since the day you were born. It took time for me to accept that I had started to see you differently. As the fine young man you've become.”

Kili bites his lip, feeling unusually speechless as his secret crush has so unexpectedly become reality.

“And you?” Thorin asks, tilting his head slightly.

At that Kili snorts softly. “Always. I've always admired you. Just these last few years… “

“These last few years?”

“Well,” Kili runs his fingers nervously through his hair, shifting a little. “I've wanted you to do that.” He adds in what's barely more than a whisper, “And other things… “

Thorin pulls Kili into his arms again, this time kissing him long and deep, tongues slowly exploring as they move back and forth. Already he can feel Kili’s excitement grow against his own as they cling onto each other.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Kili? I _am_ your uncle. It will be frowned upon …”

“I don't care,” Kili interrupts Thorin, kissing him desperately again. “It's no-one's business but ours. I've wanted this for so long. Wanted _you_ for so long!”

Thorin nods and grabs Kili's hand. Without further ado he pulls his younger lover with him towards his bedroom.

Kili's heart races in his chest. This is really happening. What moments ago had still seemed an impossible dream is now about to become reality. He watches Thorin lock the bedroom door behind them with pulsing anticipation.

As soon as his uncle turns around he's latched onto his lips again, starving for those long desired kisses that feel even better than in his fantasies.

“Beautiful. You are beautiful,” Thorin mutters into his mouth whilst his hands are moving underneath Kili's T-shirt and begin to stroke his heated skin.

“You too,” Kili whimpers back, finding his own way underneath his uncle’s clothes. Already he loves the feeling of the hair on Thorin's arms and back and he can't wait to have his lover out of his clothes and displayed in all his glory.

He's grateful when Thorin seems as keen as he is when he drags him onto his bed, pinning him down underneath him as he renews his assault of Kili’s mouth with even more vigour. Kili groans appreciatively as he's pressed into the mattress by his uncle's weight. There's no mistaking Thorin's equal arousal as his erection presses hard against Kili’s.

A short battle ensues to somehow remove shirts and trousers whilst at the same time not wanting to lose contact, still wanting to kiss each other deeply.

When the moment is there that Thorin reaches for his boxers, Kili feels like a virgin for a split second; like nothing before ever mattered, was only a trial run because only this is the real deal. “Need you… Thorin…” he moans, bucking his hips up in a desperate plea.

Thorin takes a moment to admire his eager lover. Lust is racing through his veins now, but he tries to take his time and savour this unique moment. Slowly he pulls down the band of Kili's underwear and he feels the harsh throb in his own cock as the younger man's weapon is revealed to him. He reaches out, reverently running his fingers along that flushed sleek shaft. Kili bucks and writhes under his light touch, pleading wordlessly for more.

“I love you,” Thorin sighs blissfully as he bends himself over Kili again, seeking those soft red lips once more whilst he slowly fists that delightful young cock. In any other circumstance the declaration would be premature, but this is Kili and there is no doubt of his love for his nephew.

“Love you too,” Kili sighs in relief of actually being able to say it like this. He latches onto Thorin's mouth again, finally catching up on all those withheld kisses. His fingers are threading into his uncle's thick long hair that he'd always admired so much. Thorin's large hand wrapped around his manhood makes him tremble unashamedly with desire.

“Make love you me, make me yours!” he pleads. He reaches for Thorin's briefs, helping his uncle to pull them down in the midst of their heated wrestling match. “Nice…” he gasps when he finally lays eyes and hands on his uncle's hard cock, thick and hot in his hand.

“Kili... “ Thorin groans softly, pushing his hips to fuck himself a little into Kili's fist. It's been a long while since he got any and even longer still with someone who stirred such a longing in him.

His hand slides between Kili's legs as his nephew pulls them up a little. He caresses those deliciously firm rounds and then gently feels between them.

“Oh yes!” Kili keens when Thorin rubs his middle finger over his pucker. He curls his legs up more, spreading himself to be touched by his relative. It's just like in his fantasies - his mature lover is gentle but knows exactly what to do to have his cock weeping in no time.

He fists Thorin's delightful cock rapidly now, loving how heavy it feels in the palm of his hand, already imagining how it will feel when that's sheathed deep inside of him.

When Thorin momentarily abandons his ministrations to rummage through his bedside drawers Kili cannot help but wonder whether his uncle has the necessary supplies in the bedroom because he had planned this surprise turn of events or because he has recently had someone else where Kili lies now. But he pushes both thoughts away.

Mesmerised he watches Thorin apply some lubrication to his thick fingers and he shivers when his elder brings those fingers back to his backside.

Thorin grins - somewhere between high on desire and almost predatory - as he pushes against Kili’s intimate place. His beautiful brunet moans deliciously as he pushes a slicked finger inside of him. “Good?” he asks against Kili's lips. The youngster’s hand has left his cock now as Kili is bracing himself for the stretch and Thorin ruts himself a little against Kili's thigh, leaving hot droplets of precious precum on his skin.

“Nngh yesssss,” Kili mewls, curling his long fingers into the duvet underneath him. He gasps and groans in pleasure as Thorin scissors his fingers inside of him, gently stretching his entrance and stimulating his nerves.

Thorin watches the shifts in Kili's features with interest. Each soft moan, each flutter sending his libido into overdrive.

When Kili is pliant around his fingers he slowly pulls them back and pours more lubrication into the palm of his hand.

Kili runs his hands eagerly over Thorin's body, exploring those exercised muscles, the tanned skin, loving every freckle and scar. Suddenly he wants to know the story behind each. To know Thorin as intimately as he knows himself. But already his thoughts are pulled into a different direction when Thorin moves himself in between his thighs.

“What Fili said…” Thorin coughs a little.

“Fili?” Kili blinks in confusion at the mention of his brother's name at this most inopportune moment. Then he remembers his brother's unsubtle comments. “I haven't sleep with _that_ many guys!” he says defensively, pushing himself up on his elbows a little as he worries Thorin may have changed his mind in light of his escapades.

“But I mean you have… Haven't you?”

Kili bursts out laughing, “Damn Thorin, I'm twenty-one, I'm not a virgin! Yes, I've done it before. And I won't break! Just get on with it!” He spreads himself wide to stress his words. 

Thorin chuckles too at Kili's order. “Good,” he grins, grabbing his dick and pushing the head against Kili's fluttering pink rose.

“Ahhmmmmmmyessss,” Kili keens and hisses as he's slowly, finally breached by the man he's always desired.

Thorin draws in his breath as he sinks into that deep heat. His eyes roll back in pleasure as Kili grips him hard, drawing him in. His nephew's face is pure delight, the grimace lying under a sheen of bliss as the uncomfortable stretch makes way for something fantastic.

“Oh god, Thorin, yes, I love you!” Kili pulls Thorin down, his uncle's cock sliding deeper inside him as he appeals to those lips once more.

Thorin kisses his beloved tenderly, muttering, “I love you so,” and “thank you,” as he waits for Kili to relax more around his swollen member.

“I guess you're no virgin either,” Kili smirks as Thorin stills between his thighs.

Thorin laughs softly at his nephew's cheekiness. “I'm afraid no, although it's been so long I'd almost forgotten what it feels like,” he admits.

“Good,” Kili mimics his uncle.

As Thorin rolls his hips a little, pushing his cock deeper into his channel, Kili threads his arms around his neck and his legs through Thorin's, curling himself against his uncle to meet his gentle thrusts.

 _He's fucking me! I'm having sex with Thorin!_ it bounces through his head in a dizzying way. Somewhere in the back of his mind is the notion that his brother is sleeping next door, but when Thorin speeds up his pace that thought is already gone.

“NNNGH YES!” he barely stifles his moans and grunts as he's fucked into the mattress. Thorin's heat envelopes him as he sets a fierce rhythm. And Kili knows this is all he's ever dreamed off. Of Thorin's strong, broad, muscular body thrusting between his legs. Of being owned completely by his uncle.

A dream come true indeed. For the last year at least Thorin's dreams had been filled with the image that now grins back at him. Never has Kili looked more beautiful than he does now, with the heated blush that creeps up his neck, his dark eyes from underneath fluttering long lashes, wild hair looking even more wild.

His own long locks are sticking to his face and clinging to his back as he sweats through their heated workout. Kili meets his hard thrusts admirably.

“Close…” he rumbles as he feels the throb in his cockhead intensify.

“Yes!” Kili mewls in delight, grabbing his own hard dick trapped between them. “Make me come, Thorin!”

Thorin pushes himself up a little, both to give Kili the space between them to jerk at his lovely manhood and also to lengthen his thrusts, pulling back further and pushing down deeper.

“Oh fuck, Thorin, yes ugh…” Kili pulls wildly at his prick, desperate to peak before his uncle does.

When his orgasm explodes inside him, Thorin is right behind him. Kili groans and shivers, going taut from tip top toe as his cum squirts thickly between them in long streaks. The image is all Thorin needs, grunting softly as he focuses on his release. Kili watches Thorin climax through clouded eyes, drinking in the ecstasy written on his uncle's face as he pumps hot semen into his body.

As Thorin sinks down heavily onto him, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, Kili purrs into his ear, whilst stroking his hands through Thorin's hair, “That was amazing, Thorin. Fuck, that was…”

“Wonderful,” Thorin concurs, burying his head in the dip of Kili's shoulder.

“Yes… …” Kili sighs. He rests himself back into the pillows, closing his eyes as he hums through the subsiding throb in his genitals. Thorin is softening inside him now and he can feel a trickle of cum run between his cheeks. For just a moment he wonders what will happen next, but he ignores the thought for now, just relishing this moment, of having the love of his life lying spent in his arms.

+++

“You had fun then last night.”

Kili can feel the blush creep in his cheeks but he tries to keep a straight face as he stays facing away from his brother. He'd crept into the guest room that traditionally he and his brother had shared and had been relieved to find Fili fast asleep. Or so it had seemed…  “What do you mean? Came to bed not long after you,” he mutters unconvincingly.

“Cut the crap, brother, you two weren't exactly quiet! I'm just glad that Thorin finally made a move. Didn't think he was going to last night. Had to practically drag it out of him!”

Kili turns himself over at that, finally looking at his brother, utterly confused. “I don't know…  What? But you…”

“Sweet little Kee, you two have been dancing around each other like a pair of flamingos in heat!”

“But you asked… And you said she!” Kili pushes himself up now.

“Well, wasn't for me to out Thorin if he didn't want to. But had to give him a little push…”

“So you knew?!” Kili asks incredulously. “That Thorin… ?”

“What, that he's head over heels in love with you? He's not that subtle, Kili. And neither are you.”

At that Kili grins widely and rests himself back again. “He is amazing,” he says dreamily.

“Alright lover boy, I don't need to know the details, I am already scarred from listening to you two do it all night,” Fili jests.  “I'm going to make breakfast. Why don't you two have a lie in? Sounds like you have some sleep to catch up on,” Fili winks and leaves the room.

Kili can feel the widest grin split his face as he pulls himself out of bed. Carefully he sneaks back into Thorin’s room and crawls under the duvet up against Thorin.

“Good morning beautiful,” Thorin smiles sleepily, wrapping his arms around Kili.

“Good morning handsome,” Kili kisses his lips.

“Hmm, Fili?”

Kili frowns. “Really, uncle, I know you used to get our names mixed up when we were kids, but _now_? After we ...!”

Thorin chuckles. “I mean does he know you're here?”

“Yeah, he knows. He heard us last night,” Kili laughs. “He's fine. Wasn't exactly surprised either. Said we weren't exactly subtle about how we felt... “

“Good. I don't want to be subtle.”

“So does that mean… this wasn't a one off?” Kili asks hopefully.

Thorin blinks for a moment. “Was it for you?”

“No! I… I really feel… I mean I am…” Suddenly the romantic statements from last night feel awkward and embarrassing in the cold light of the morning.

But Thorin smiles as he pulls Kili closer and kisses him long and soft. “I love you, Kili. I don't know yet how we'll make this work, but we will, somehow.”

“Yes,” Kili nods happily. He licks Thorin's parched lips and runs his hands over that delicious body that had brought him so much pleasure mere hours ago. “Say, Fili said we could have a lie in,” he grins wickedly. “How about I prove to you that this wasn't a one off?” And before Thorin has a chance to respond his head has disappeared under the duvet.

+++

Fili turns up the music in the kitchen to respectfully block out the noises coming from his uncle's bedroom. He hums along whilst he starts to fry bacon and eggs, shifting from side to side.

He really tries hard for a while to not think about what his uncle and brother are up to. To block out the memory of the noises he had heard last night ... And of secretly masturbating to them as he could hear his brother cry out his peak.

But as his cock hardens inside his jogging bottoms a thought enters his mind that he had never before considered. And as he turns down the hob he thinks about how Kili and he had always shared everything. And he quietly wonders if there may be space for just one more in his uncle's bed.


End file.
